Bite
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Kurt is dating a vampire, Blaine. It's their six month anniversary, and he wants to do something special. Kurt asks Blaine to bite him, and Blaine's reaction is unexpected. Takes place in True Blood 'verse, but knowing the show isn't necessary.


A/N: You can read this without watching True Blood. Just know that vampires have made themselves known to the humans because they can drink TrueBlood (synthetic blood) instead of human blood. Also, glamouring is mind control. Enjoy!

"So today is our six month anniversary," Kurt said. He and Blaine were just driving back to Kurt's house after going to dinner and a movie.

"Oh crap. Was I supposed to buy you something? Because I have to tell you, we didn't do six month anniversaries when I was your age. Well, maybe they did—"

Kurt laughed. "No, you didn't have to buy me anything. I always try to remember to keep you up to date with 21st century dating traditions anyway. I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed."

Blaine had been turned into a vampire in the early 1900s, right after he passed through Ellis Island from Ireland (Kurt liked hearing his Irish accent when Blaine was tired). Suffice to say, Blaine didn't have much experience with twenty-first century romance. He actually didn't have much experience with romance at all. Being gay wasn't just considered different when he was alive but something that was hidden and shunned. So dating without having to glamour anyone or even hide was still new. Holding hands with Kurt while they were sitting in a restaurant was new and exciting for Blaine.

"So I'm in the clear?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed, "Now as I was saying. It being our six month anniversary, I thought we should do something special."

"Shouldn't you have told me this before our date? I really would've taken you some place nicer than the pizzeria next to the mall."

"No, the pizzeria was fine, and our waiter didn't even flinch when you ordered TruBlood or when we held hands, which just made the night even better." Being gay in Ohio wasn't always the easiest thing. Being gay and a vampire in Ohio was never easy. When no one was looked at them with scared, disgusted or angry looks, it was a little victory. Maybe one day the world wouldn't care about them at all.

"I agree, but what are we going to do now?"

"I was...I was t-thinking that maybe, you know, if you want to because you totally don't have to especially if you don't want to—"

It was Blaine's turn to cut off a nervous Kurt. "What do you want to do? Just say it, I promise not to judge or be offended. Do I what to what?"

"Bite me?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He was taken aback. He'd never talked to Kurt about biting him. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. They were surrounded by woods. He turned off the car and looked to Kurt, who was untying his tie. "No, no that's not why I pulled over."

"It's not?" Kurt asked.

"I pulled over because we need to have a serious conversation about this because I don't think you fully understand what you're going to let me do."

"It's what I'm asking you to do."

Blaine sighed. "We aren't having sex yet, which I'm completely okay with. I love you and I can wait for you to be ready because I'm obviously not getting any older. Six months is like the blink of an eye when you've been around a hundred years."

"Still not seeing what this has to do with you biting me."

"Yeah, that's the problem. Biting is really intimate."

"You've bitten a lot of people Blaine. I know you didn't care about all those people you drank from before TruBlood was around."

"I didn't. Biting doesn't make you feel close to someone, but biting someone you already have feeling for? And that was always glamouring. Biting someone who is willing? Someone who isn't just a fangbanger who is in it for the V? It's-It's just not something that we're ready for, Kurt. It's this really intense experience where you trust me not to kill you."

"Of course, I trust you."

"You trust me to control my impulses, but trusting me to bite you is like Russian roulette. You might die, you might not."

"We went over this a long time ago. You won't kill me."

"I know. It's just-it's like sex, Kurt, or at least it leads to it. Kurt, I don't think I'm ready for that step in our relationship."

"Have you ever bit somebody without glamouring them before?"

Blaine nods. "A lot of vampire wannabes. Only once with someone I cared about. From what he said, it makes sex even better. But he didn't bite me back." Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, I would want you to bite me too."

"Oh…Why?"

"It'll bond us. It's complicated, but it's magical and I'll explain it a lot more to you when we're ready because bonding us together like that is a decision that you need to be aware of."

"So, you're turning down biting me."

"I'm turning down biting you," he saw Kurt's head drop down. "Hey, it's because I love you. Where did you get the idea that biting you is what I wanted anyway?"

"Internet. They only mentioned that it was a sexy way for your vampire lover to feed off of something other than TruBlood." Blaine laughed. "Also, you always kiss my neck and I thought that was why."

Blaine leaned over and pressed his cold lips against Kurt's pulse. "I do kiss your neck a lot," he said as he pulled back. "I also linger against your shoulder a second longer than necessary when we hug."

"And again I ask why?"

"Because it reminds me that you're human. I love that I can feel the blood pumping through your veins and can smell the sunlight on your skin. It's you."

"I'm going to pretend that the first part of that wasn't creepy and just kiss you now." Kurt kissed his sweet, vampire boyfriend.

"I have to get you home before your curfew or else Burt will kill me."

"You're a vampire and you're scared of my father."

"Burt Hummel is an intimidating man!"

Kurt laughed and wondered if Blaine skipped some required reading for vampires. Aren't they supposed to want to bite you and fear no one? Kurt didn't mention it, and instead rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, thinking about how lucky he was to have Blaine.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
